warwikiaorg-20200215-history
WarWiki:Requests for adminship/Sucessful
This page is an archive of adminship requests. Do not modify this page. New comments and opinions about things should be place on the appropriate users' talk pages or to the talk page. __TOC__ Grievous797 I would like to be voted into adminship here because I know my way around the Wiki and many others. I have been active on Wikia for nearly a year.On this wiki I have added numerous articles and revision and I plan to make much more in the future. I have had over a couple of thousand of edits all together on other wikis and this one. I have had valuable experience uprooting vandals and I would like to take it to the next level and help this wiki grow into something bigger and better. Thank you, Grievous797 :A few questions...let's keep it simple though. ;-) :#What kind of articles belong to WarWiki in your opinion? :#If you'd become a sysop, would you be more active than me? :--Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Well, it would take too long to list so you could check my contributions. =D And if I was a sysop I would be very active on the wiki. About several times a day. Grievous797 Darthraul Whenever able, after I write a lot more articles, I would like to be admin. Support #'Support'. WarWiki needs another active admin. :) --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 09:39, 24 March 2007 (UTC) #'Support'Hey everyone, I love WW2 and I know a great eal of Info about it. I am just wanting to help out and contribute in a good way. I spend most of my time here anyway. #'Support' He does know a lot about it, and Eisenhower, even your Jack Phoenix says so, not to mention he also is a good MediaWiki editor and got experience at adminship. [[User:Gears Fanatic|'Silenced Nighthawk']](Comlink)( ) 16:48, 31 March 2007 (UTC) #He will help. Darth tader Oppose * Oppose Not enough experience like a certain Jack Phoenix. Eisenhower (at war or at peace or ) 23:53, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Questions/comments #Why do you want to become an administrator? Well, Basically it is because I like to revert Vandalism, and I also like keeping sites in a good shape you know, keeping all of the articles at the Wikis Standards. And I really love Wars, and Have a good Knowledge of most of Them. #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? To Revert Vandalism, Keep the Articles up to Standards (Keeping Bad Things out of the Articles), Keeping the Site looking Great, and Keeping Provocative Images off of the Wiki. #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? I think they hold a Technical Position, Admins aren't an authority figure if you ask me, they are just a normal user who knows more about technical stuff, and have a few more buttons to keep the site looking good. #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? Admins should use their power as a defense against vandalism or something like that only they shouldn't overexceed their power and do things badly like using their postition to influence something they want, ie. Such as Protecting a page to keep it as a version the Admin likes more. #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? I have not been in a Situation over editing before. Some users do cause me stress, but I try and usually succeed in keeping my cool. In the Future i will just politley tell the user to calm down and if it is over editing I will tell the User to try to incorporate both things written by the two different people in the article. #Of your articles or contributions to WarWiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? I am not very pleased with any of my works becuase, I may have written a good article, but I haven't done enough. But if I had to choose, it would be my Blitzkrieg article, and this is because I think it to be very informational and most of all it isn't copyied from Wikipedia. #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? Reverting Vandalism, Making new Main Pages as Neccesary, changing the Background if Neccesary, helping with putting more information in small articles. #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as CT, IDrive, FA, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? I think that admins should be there to vote for things like the IDRIVEbecause this helps keep the site up and Running with Good Information. And I think an Admin should make sure that the FA is up to the Wiki's Standards. #Do you think admins performing actions (I.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? It depends. If it is something like Putting Innapropriate Pictures on the site, but it isn't covered by a Rule, Then I think the Admin should not be punished, and a rule should be made for the problem. But if it is something like banning a user for putting "My hobby is Skating" on their Userpage then the Admin should be warned first, then get their Adminship tooken from them by the Wikia Central Staff. #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? I think for new users I should put a welcome template on their Talk Page. I dont look at their contributions unless I have some suspicion about bad Editing, and IP adresses should be told to create an account. Because IP adresses ares ometimes mistaken for Vandals. #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? I would react in a calm manner. And ask for reaons and Onward. Such as Why they did this. #Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? I would ask the user why they Speedied the article. Then to undelete an articel you just use the Rollback rights by using your admin powers. #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? I would ask why the User did vandalis the PAge. For a first offense (as long as it wasn;t nothing major) I would warn the user. If it was something major I would Ban the USer for a day or so. #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? Once they have Vandalised many articles. #If you could change any one thing about WarWiki, what would it be? I wouldn't change anything. #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? I think that the Blocking policy is fine as it is. We don't need to be so strict that no one will like the wiki, but we also don't need it to become so unrestrictive that Vandals will see it as a Target. #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? A combination of Both. You need to stick to policy, but sometimes you haev to do what the Most of the People want. I will try to Incorporate both in my Adminship (If I get it). #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? I am an Admin on Three Different Wikis: Gears of War, KOTOR, and SWGames. Requests for adminship/Sucessful